New Challenge
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Challenge inside, following my strange little one-shot thingy. Not that good, but look at the challenge on the bottom.


A small girl, in a dark cloak, slipped out the gates of her former home. Looking around, she quickly ran through the streets. Finally, today she was to leave. Her father had just given up trying to make her stronger and had announced that in a few days her younger sister will be taking her place as heir to the Clan. She didn't mind that really, who wanted to be heir to such a Clan. She had been disillusioned years before about the Hyuuga Clan. They were too set in their ways, basically enslaving the branch members, members of their very own family.

They thought her weak, her only strong point being able to use the Byakugan. And thus easily replaceable. They didn't know the truth.

She hid her strength, behind stuttering and blushes. She had to, to make them not look at her twice. No one else knew that the first person to see her strength had taught her to see it in herself, and to use it. Unknown to everyone else, he had trained her in the forest. No one knew a difference, since a clone took her place at home.

It was this person that had also gathered many of the strongest of her generation to him too. It had started when they were all younger, playing in the park. Each would meet him, and then some time later would meet him again. It didn't take that long for them all to be loyal to him, not to the village. Through him, they were exposed to the dark side of the village. The council was too greedy, too arrogant, and set in their ways to change. It didn't take that much really to show them the dark side of their beloved village, gathered around him one day in the park (their parents just thinking that they were just in awe of such a talented ninja that they chose not to see just how loyal they were becoming to the young ninja) and then observing a young blonde boy running by with murderous villagers at his heels yelling 'demon', 'die', and other such words.

They all hid their true strength in different ways. While Hinata hid it behind her stuttering and shyness, others hid in plain sight by being as loud and obnoxious as they could, being lazy, eating way too much, being standoffish and emo, and other ways in public. But in private, or as private you could get hidden in a hidden training ground while their mentor used his talents to make them seem like they were home, they were much different. They often were the opposite than how they acted in public, or different at least in the case of some.

Their mentor had made their parents and families believe that they were at home when in actuality they were training. They trained with their bare hands, in chakra control, weapons, and then their individual talents. And from all the training, emerged children who were more powerful and controlled than people who were ten times their age.

According to what their mentor had told them, he had plans to create a new village, or at least shape the one that they lived in now for the better. No more corrupt council, no more undeserved punishment or prejudice. There would be new rules in place, new punishments for those that broke the rules. Most of the adults were too set in their ways and wouldn't change, but it would be their generation to change it all. With the youngest leading the way. It would be a while before they could do so, and they might have to leave the village behind before they could come back and follow through.

Their mentor, while seemingly cold, had taken them all under his wing. His 'friend' had helped him in doing so, in making those in the village not notice what was going on. His old families' grounds were more often their meeting place, after all it was only his little brother there and his little brother was part of the group. He himself could not reveal himself in the village, after all they thought him guilty of killing his whole family. Well, supposed they were right, but his reasons for doing so were much different than what they thought. They would not let him explain if they saw him, more like try to chop his head off. Try, since he wouldn't let them. And with this group as his students and followers, who were all growing stronger by the day, nothing would stop him with his plans.

Tonight was to be the night that they were to leave. With the distraction of a new threat, some snake guy that had interrupted the Chunin(sp?) games, they could go.

((((((((())))))))))

Well, just a little idea of mine. I'm challenging anyone to take this one, to continue it and transform it. I would love to see a great story come out of it.

Basically, very AU, Itachi, if you couldn't tell, somehow gets the loyalty of the Rookie Nine. Yep, even his bro Sasu-cutie (my nickname for him), even though he is still guilty of killing his Clan. He trains them.

You can go many different directions with this. They leave the village, all get kidnapped, either by the same people or all find a way to each other after being kidnapped separately, then Itachi trains them. I would like them to be not completely evil!sadistic!etc only semi-dark.

Naruto still has fox guy, Kiba the dog, etc. Slash, het, whatever you like.

Anyone interested in my strange idea? Go for it.


End file.
